Cat Fight
by Serik-Akira-Sama
Summary: Kaiba Corp has been over thrown and it will take a lot of money to get things back up and running. 2 fans of Seto both say they can help, but which one can REALLY do it? Warning OC's,OOCness, NicoleXSeto MarieXMarikXBakura pairings. Enjoy
1. Claws at Ready

Serik: HELLO! And Welcome to my newest of fan-fictions by request of a friend of mine.

Sana:;;; Guilty

Serik: 0.o; now why'd you go and say that? shrug Anywhos, There will be OC's (Made up charaters if you may) Which will be me Going by Akira and Sana going by… Sana ok, I think that covers it. OH!! Don't hurt us for taking Marik, Bakura and Seto , I couldn't resist. Now then… Sana? If you would please?

Sana: Of course aheam Serik does NOT own any part of YGO but she does own Akira and I own Sana.

Serik: Enjoy

_**Cat fight**_

Chapter 1:Claws at ready  


"I ensure you all," the tall brunette said to the camra. "That Kaiba Corperation will be back up and running soon. Now get that thing out of my face!"

It had been two weeks since Kaiba Corp had been over thrown by the new gaming corperation, Net-Games, and everyone was in an uproar. Camara's flooded the streach of street in front of Kaiba corp day and night.

Most viewers of the inter views were furious, but two. Two females to be exact.

Within the living room of apartment 4B sat a blonde female. She sat quietly and watched the TV admireingly. She let out a solf sigh curling her legs under her. "He's so perfect." She whispered into the dark room. By now, Seto on the TV was being followed into KC (Kaiba Corp) To try to escape to news only to fail.

She bit her bottom lip lightly scouting herself closer to the television. "Mr. Seto Kaiba, sir! May we please have a quick word with you?" The young CEO turned towards the camara placing a pale hand over the lends "No more questions, God damn!"

The blonde looked towards the front oor then back to the TV. "If I hurry, I could catch him.." "Don't even think about it, Sana." A voice said from an armchair. Sana turned to only to be face to face with another teen. "AH! I mean, h-helloAkira!" She said turning a light shade of pink. "how long have you been here?..."

Akira rolled her eyes. "I've been here for 30 mintues, dumbass. Man you're shut off to the world when it comes to Seto." Sana blushed again. "I can drem…"

"That's probley all you'll have of him too" Akira sighed getting to her feet. "How so?" San cocked an eyebrow. "Well lets but it this way. He could have Drew Berrymore if he wanted to for gods sakes!" (A/N: for those who don't know Drew Berrymore is the red head on Charlies angels.)"who?" "Forget it. I gotta go. Bakura's waiting for me." "umm.. Akira?" Akira stopped with her hand on the door knob. "Arint you with Marik?..." Akira chuckled a little opening to door. "God Sana. It's not like I'm suduceing Bakura or anything.. although it does sound inviting. But anyways, I gotta run. BYE"

Sana shook her head as he friend ran off into the rain. "Crazy woman.."

**Meanwhile, on the other side of town…  
**

The 2nd female sat on a breakfast bar stool holding a picture of Seto in her small hands. She had cut it from the newspaper apparently. "Those deep blue eyes," She sighed. "Those mighty arms, that powerful body." She giggled solfly hugging the picture. "I must have him." She purred sliding off the stool.(A/N: She ladies? This is called, "The-point-of-insanity)

She wandered into the living room and set herself next to the spiky tri colored hair teen. She sighed leaning on his shoulder to grab his sttention away from his book. "Hey Yugi-san?) "Yes Mihlo?...." He growled through gritted teeth. "Do you think I have a chance with Kaiba-Sama?"

Yugi pushed her to the other side of the couch. "Oh come on Mihlo. He's a muti-millinair and you always hang around here cause you're scared to death of your dad. What chance do you have against some rich girl?" Mihlo tapped her fingers together. "I could try. "Give up Mihlo.. You have a better chance with Yami." "Ew…" Mihlo screwed up her nose. "But he's old!." Yugi placed his book down. "Ok.. that was just cold." He shrugged. "I really don't care what you do, I'm going to bed. If you need anything Yami's in the den reading." "He reads? Since when?" Yugi simply sniggered. "Yeah you're right. He's probley thinking about you." Yugi made a fake kissy face before disspaering into his room. "Crazy kid.." Se mumbled.

Serik: SOSOSOSOSO! What you think? I know, kinda boring at first and short, but next time it'll be longer! I hope.. Anywhy R&R please! I'm open to any suggestion and I'll have chapter 2 up SOON!


	2. Half a Million Dollar Promise

Serik: Guess who? Yep, I'm back! And in the same day too! cheers Well anyways, while Sana is away umm… I dunno what she's doing but I'll not let you wait any longer than you have to. Enjoy

**Chapter 2 **

Half a million promise

Saturday 9:30 AM, Kaiba Corp

The young CEO Straighten out the sleeves of his black suit. He stared at his refection in the mirror frowning. "I don't get why I have to wear this, Mokuba..."

Mokuba's small reflection papered by Seto's. "Publicity, big bro. you ARE representing Kaiba Corp after all." "Yes, but still... It's all itchy!" He mock whined to get a laugh out of his younger brother. Mokuba frowned. "That's not funny Seto... Now get out there and face your fans!" Set snickered "Fans? Their taxes pay my salary, why should I have fans?" "Good point... Get out there and face your people!" "Thanks a lot Mokuba." He grumbled pushing open the door.

Sana brushed a piece of blonde hair from her face. Her eyes darted from side to side searching for Seto. She planned on facing him that very day.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Seto Kaiba." The audience clapped lightly as the CEO skipped the two steps on to the podium and set his briefcase to the side.

"I'll make this quick. I have better things to be doing." He said dryly. "I bring horrid news to all gamers. Kaiba Corporation is not receiving enough profit lately and none of the workers can be paid. I'm shutting down all systems to Kaiba Corp until further notice."

The crowd talked in a low roar among themselves. Cameras flashed as Seto crept off the stage to retreat back to Mokuba.

Sana stood from her seat smoothing out the front of her blue jean shorts. She pushed past the crowed to take the route Seto had taken.

She traveled down the hall close behind Seto. "Umm. Mr. Kaiba?" She spoke reluctantly. Seto turned around stopping in front of her. "What now. If you're with the press, you're going to have to call back some other time."

Sana shook her head. "No sir. Kaiba-san. I'm Sana, and I'm here to make a deal with you." Seto raised an eyebrow. The thought of a deal or a transaction intriqed him. "I'm listening." She went on. "I'm awfully sorry about KC." "Yeah, me too." "Here's my deal. I will get you half a million dollars if-" "Half a million you say?" Seto cut in. "What's the catch?" "If you agree on a weekend with me?"

Seto stared coldly down at her. 'A weekend for a half a million dollars? That could save KC…' He thought to himself. 'Ah, why the hell not.' His cold stare quickly turned into a smile. Warm and UN heard of. "Alright. Met me in front of Kaiba corp. at 6:00 tonight. Fine with you?" She nodded calmly although she was bursting inside. "Alright then. See you." He gave her a small wave before disappearing into the room with Mokuba.

Sana bent down at the knees in silent celebration. 'I'm actually going out on a date with Seto Kaiba!' she cheered in her mind. "Wait a minute..." She stopped herself. "Where am I going to come up with half a million dollars by next week?"

Serik: ooooooh! BURN!! That wasn't really a smart move on Sana's behave. Maybe Akira can some how pull her out of this mess. Please R&R, no flames please! The date chapter is coming up and I need you to send in ideas for the chapter. Send in an idea and if I pick yours, I'll do that date. See ya next Chapter!


End file.
